When Three Avengers and Harry Potter Come Together
by Carrie's Demise
Summary: Drabble!fic Crazy!Harry When Harry 'kidnaps' a cuffed Loki, everything fate had set in place went all out of whack. Rated M for language and sexual innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

Harry didn't really know what exactly happened, but when he fell from the sky in New York, he had an odd feeling. After flailing and screaming like an idiot for a good twenty seconds, he came crashing onto the deck of an oddly shaped building.

"Urghhh..." he moaned, sitting up from a Harry - shaped dent on the floor. "Oh, that _hurt_."

"Uhh-"

Blinking in surprise, the ebony - haired wizard slowly traveled from up on the ground to meet the utterly befuddled, shocked, concerned, and bemused gazes of what seemed to be superheroes in spandex, thongs, and skintight full-body suits.

A flash of gold caught his eyes, and Harry flicked his eyes over to what seemed to be a near identical copy of him. His copy seemed to be staring at him in confusion.

Ah, fuck it! Sending a blast of destruction magic at the binds holding him, Harry nonverbally summoned his twin right at him.

Where the destruction caused immediate chaos, Harry practically screamed "BYE BYE MOTHERFUCKERS!" and jumped off the side of the building. Unshrinking a pair of brooms, he tossed the other to his twin and climbed on top of it before he hit the pavement. Thank Merlin for the broomsticks' invisibility charms!

Thankfully his clone knew what they were doing, and subsequently shot after the cackling wizard.

 **A/N: Heyy! So, this is my attempt at making a drabble-fic. if you've been wanting me to update my HP/JP fanfic, please be patient. I only update when I feel like it. So! This is going to be a crazy!Harry fic, with some bromance between him, Loki, Thor, and Tony. Tony because I love him. I haven't seen any other Avengers/Thor movies after the 1st one, so it's going to be AU at the time when Loki gets cuffed.**

 **Ciao!~** **Carrie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well! Here's the second chapter of Three Avengers & Harry Potter. Drabble!Fic, remember? -shrug- This should be quite interesting, actually. Also, don't worry about TA?, because I'm working on the third chapter for that! Pretty sure you guys have been anxiously waiting that chapter. It'll actually be uploaded with three other chapters, because I feel guilty for not uploading in so long.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR AVENGERS**

BEFORE _POTTER:_

Thor gave his brother a worried expression. He didn't really want Loki to be in massive trouble, and considering Odin, there was going to be a HUGE punishment. Maybe not their mother so much, but Odin hadn't really trusted the black-haired magi. Lowering bright blue eyes to the ground, he ignored the bickering of the group around him. Steve, Captain America, was grumpily glaring at the immortal, while Natasha and Barton were arguing like a married couple. With the exception of the topic they were _trying_ to discuss, it rather felt like they were a couple.

Tony Stark remained silent, which was one of the things the others felt odd. Then he sighed and kicked the floor stubbornly. "If we're all going to bitch like little kids, then we might as well bitch about what happened to the _city._ " Well, so much for remaining quiet like he wanted to. For a moment, silence reigned over top the roof. Loki had lifted his head from staring at the cement guiltily, piercing Tony with a puzzled expression. Tony rubbed his beard thoughtfully, before offering the god an apologetic smile from behind his golden screen.

"Might as well attempt to put everything behind us." his voice came out slightly robotic, due to the suit. Pressing a button on the side of his helmet, the golden portion shimmered out of existence. The others stared at Tony in silence, before beginning to snark and bark sarcastic words at him.

"After what he did to the city? To the people?" Barton aimed a hurt expression at him, while Natasha snarled protectively. God, they were like cat and cat! Tony glared at them in response.

"Does anyone take into consideration that he was _mind-controlled?_ " Silence reigned throughout the group, and they all began to look at something that wasn't Tony, Loki, or Thor. The thunder god merely watched them with a reproachful, slightly protective expression.

Suddenly, a loud _CRASH!_ along with a few bangs and thuds greeted them. They all jumped, their weapons automatically coming out.

"Bluhhhh..." A head of messy black hair popped up from a human-shaped dent in the roof. "Oh, that _hurt._ " After a few minutes, he became aware that he was being stared at with shocked, utterly befuddled, bemused, and concerned expressions. Almost immediately, his eyes flashed to Loki's and widened. Oh. Oh no. This was an identical copy of Loki.

A sudden loud explosion had the roof caving in, while Tony and Thor had flown upwards to avoid falling and getting hurt. While the stranger had shouted "BYE BYE MOTHERFUCKERRRS~", Loki had been subsequently summoned with a look of extreme shock. This was news.

Thor and Tony traded stunned glances, before shrugging and pelting off after the rapidly disapparing.. _twins._

Wait a moment. Were they _flying?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Muahahaha! I've decided that whenever I update a story, I update the other. Aside from one-shots, I've pretty much abandoned my other stories aside from Tour and Three Avengers & Harry Potter as well as a potential new fic idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, while Stan Lee and Jack Kirby own Avengers.**

Exchanging confused looks, Thor and Tony ignored the griping and grumbling of the rest of the team. While Steve and Bruce seemed relatively okay, Natasha and Clint were nursing their cuts and scrapes with a scowl on their face. Sweeping a cold expression over the rest of the team, Tony hovered a little higher and examined the damage that had been done to his tower. Tilting his head, he scoffed lightly and descended until he barely hovered over an intact part of the ceiling.

"Do you want to go after Reindeer Games and Crazy Twin, or stay here and help repair the city?" the black-haired man inquired glibly, the golden visor of his helmet shimmering into the sides of the piece of head-gear. Thor blinked down at him with in-comprehensive blue eyes, before he glanced down at the others.

"Do they not need any help?" The huge blonde man looked vaguely like a puppy as he glanced back at Tony.

Tony hesitated, before looking down at them and shrugging. "Nah."

"Let us go find the identicals!" Thor beamed at Tony, briefly dazzling the man before he snagged the Man of Iron's arm and dragged him off into the sky. The rest of the team was just staring after the two with bewildered and slightly hurt expressions.

"Who are you again?" Loki inquired of the other messy-haired individual, who was shoving a large burger in his mouth. Holding up a finger in the 'be patient and wait' gesture, Harry choked down his bite and gave the man an assessing gaze.

"Name's Harry. Though people like to call me Potter as well." He picked off a piece of pickle, looking at it with distaste before turning a curious look to the other man. "Who're you?" his garbled interpretation of the English language was muffled as he slurped down some of his chocolate shake from Wendy's.

"I am called Loki Odinson," the God of Mischief and Magic stared at Harry in distaste.

"Hey, my dad and his friends built a shrine to you in their fifth year!" The black-haired nut beamed, throwing a greasy fry in Loki's face. "You're also totally awesome."

Strangely enough, Loki appeared be immensely gratified by that admission.


End file.
